Aurora
by MikoNoNyte
Summary: Lucia heads to the Black Forest, dragging Nicholas and Uru behind her. What adventures await these three?


Aurora

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Nautilus and Aruze. I'm just playing. Pity, because I'd sure grab Nikki in a heartbeat!

"She wants us to go _where_?" Uru's exclamation brought Nicholas Conrad out of bed with a start. Without thinking, he snatched up his sword, flinging aside the scabbard and stormed into the small living room only to see his roommate, Uru, standing, in trousers, facing Lucia.

"Oh for the love of... What's going on here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Nicholas complained, pointing at the dark outside their Ponte Vecchio apartment. Lucia, their fellow dancer and Carla's number one prognosticator, looked up from waggling her finger under Uru's nose and grinned.

"Why, Nichol!" she squealed. "You naughty boy! You should share some of that with me!" and her voice cascaded into laughter, her long, manicured fingers pointing at his dishabille. Nicholas blushed, realizing he was, indeed, stark naked before the woman, and turned, fleeing down the short hall to his bedroom.

Uru, standing aghast, mouth open, was unsure if he should laugh. "Um, Lucy ... that was... that was..."

"I know, but he's so cute! And you keep him all to yourself – you _bad_ boy," Lucia said and continued to giggle. Uru's jaw clamped shut with a click and he could feel the heat rising in his face.

_Damn, she thinks_... "Goddamnit Lucia. Go sit down while we get dressed," he said and stormed down the hall to his own room. He pulled open his storage chest, pulling out his leather trousers, thin armored vest and shirt. His boots were in the closet in the hall and these he got after pulling on the other clothing.

"Hey, Nick, get dressed for travel. We got us an assignment," he called as he pulled on his boots. He heard Nicholas's muffled remarks just before his partner's door swung open again and Nicholas stepped out, dressed this time.

"What is all the ruckus about anyway?" the grumpy priest asked. He had pulled on trousers and shirt but he still looked half asleep.

"Lucia says Carla has a job for us. We're to go with her to ..." he paused, scratching his rumpled head a moment. "What was the name of that place, Lucy?" he called down the hall.

"Schwartzwald."

Nicholas blinked jade-green eyes at his companion. "The Black Forest?"

"Yeah. Get dressed, buddy," Uru replied and disappeared down the short hall to the small kitchen to pack food. Nicholas stood in his doorway, perplexed. _We're going to the __Black Forest__ for Carla? Since when does Carla send her two best... Ahhhh_. Sudden enlightenment brought amusement to his eyes. _Lucia needs us, not Carla. I wonder what this is all about?_

* * *

The Black Forest – Schwartzwald. It loomed overhead like a creature of majesty, deep green and old. Mountains, forests, all were as old as time and this one was ancient. Uru stood, thumbs thrust through his belts, staring at the expanse of greenwoods.

"What the hell are we doing here anyway, Lucy?" He turned his crimson gaze to the beautiful dancer standing next to him, her voluptuous form clothed in suede, bangles and beads.

"I need a flower," he said. "Carla says it's deep in the forest. All we have to do is follow a special trail through the woods."

"What trail is that?" Nicholas asked from behind her. He had taken out his blade, the consecrated and many-times blessed Galahad sword, loosening it in the scabbard.

Lucia looked back at the golden-haired man with a vacant look in her eyes. "Um, she said to follow the flowers."

Uru looked at the trail ahead of them and sighed. The path lead deep within the dark forest and, not a hundred meters in, the path split. And, all along that path, were flowers.

"That's helpful, Lucy," he said with a frown. The dancer giggled.

"Isn't it?" she said. Turning, she skipped lightly beneath the forest canopy. Behind her Nicholas and Uru exchanged looks.

"We're sunk, you know that," Nicholas said.

"Yeah. Especially if Carla finds out."

Nicholas rubbed his chin, eyeing his dance partner. "You could always do a little dance number just for her."

Uru grimaced. "Carla? Screw you, priest," he said and stomped into the forest after Lucia. Nicholas, laughing softly, followed behind.

Lucia followed the trail into the woods until the path split. Ahead was a clump of delightfully exotic flowers, white, black and red blossoms glimmering in the forest light. She bent low, sniffing the aroma of the blossoms, humming to herself.

"Red after yellow, blue after red, yellow after blue and the bed is ahead," she hummed. But there were no blue or yellow flowers here so Lucia stood, looking ahead. "Left or right?" she wondered aloud.

"Left or right what?" Uru asked, as the two men caught up to her. "And don't be running off like that. There's probably monsters in here and they'd eat you up!'

Lucia turned toward Uru, laughing and ran a long finger down his arm. "You're so funny," she giggled.

"Which direction do we go?" Nicholas asked, ignoring Lucia's antics.

"That way!" the Italian beauty exclaimed and pointed down the trail.

"Which way?" Uru asked again and watched as Lucia pointed a second time.

"You're pointing down the middle!" he shouted. "How the hell do we choose? Make up your damned mind!"

"Uru," Nicholas stopped the volatile fusionist with one hand on his elbow. "Lucia, which way?" The dancer turned and smiled beatifically at the blond.

"This way," she said and, spinning quickly, skipped away.

Fists clenched, teeth clenched, Uru grumbled.

"She's gonna get us lost."

Nicholas shrugged. "So we get lost. It's a nice day, I have my sword, you have your... demons. And we have a lovely lady to keep track of. How bad could it get?"

* * *

Hours later...

"How bad can it get, he asks?" Uru grumbled. "I'm tired, I'm dirty, I'm hungry and damnit! I'm lost!" The fusionist stood, fists jammed on hips, staring into the dark forest canopy. Overhead the dappled light looked inviting and he wanted nothing more than to go home. "But noooo, we gotta follow the ditz and get our asses all lost in this forest, making like heroes..."

Nicholas, standing in the shadows beneath a tree, sighed. "Oh, quit your bitching, Uru. Besides, wasn't it _you_ who said we should look after her? Wasn't it _you_ who convinced me Carla told us to come along? So we're here. But where's Lucia, hmmm? You _lost_ her! You! _You_ lost her!" Nicholas knew damned well Lucia got herself lost, was in fact not that far away – the scent she wore was distinctive – but he just couldn't resist digging in a little at his companion. _After all, we'll probably catch hell for then when we do get back,_ he thought.

Uru, the anger stamped on his face like a mask, looked at his partner and sighed. "Damn. Damn!" he loosed his fists, rotating his neck and shoulders as if for a fight and then laughed. "Damn, I hate it when you're right," he said. "So, where do we go to find our lost damsel?"

Nicholas forbore making a comment which was begging for release, and jerked one thumb down the nearby path. "She went that way." And at Uru's returned frown, "I can smell her perfume. I'm surprised you can't."

Uru lifted his nose, sniffing loudly. "Is that _her_?" he said and when Nicholas nodded. "Hmph! I thought that was some animal in heat. Let's go."

Well, with Lucia, it may very well be, Nicholas thought, then chided himself for such a horrid thought. He followed behind Uru as he descended the forest path, the dark trees overhead shadowing the pine-needled floor and the sweet scents of nature running rampant through the woods. He loosened the sword in his scabbard to be on the safe side.

_We've only seen a few bugs, beetles and...whatever that rolling vine-wrapped thing was,_ he thought, _but I'm not taking any chances. This whole quest has gone on too long. I would swear Lucia had instructions to get us through to the flowers she's looking for._

Lucia was, indeed, just ahead and Uru, spotting her as she tripped over a barely submerged tree root, laughed and ran to catch up with her. He helped her to her feet, those white-painted toes slipped into three-inch heels – and brushed off the dirt from the skirts.

"Now come on, Lucy. Out with it. Where are we going? You must know and I'm getting tired of all this stupid running around," he said, holding her long-fingered hand in his and refusing to let her go.

Lucia batted deep brown eyes at the fusionist, the twinkle slowly fading as she realized she had to be truthful. She dug one toe into the dirt at their feet, stirring up pine needles and insects before looking away.

"I know the instructions, Uru," she said but then shrugged. But I think I messed it up." Nicholas arrived just then and slid in behind her, taking her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I am not going to let you go until you tell us, _both_ of us, the instructions!" he exclaimed and Lucia could not resist giggling at the serious look the green-eyed dancer was wearing.

"But I can't!" she giggled and when Nicholas poked her with his long fingers, she squirmed and giggled more. "I'm ticklish! Don't do that!"

Uru stepped back and sighed, rubbing his head with one hand. "Oh man," he groaned.

"Come on, Lucia," Nicholas breathed into her ear and the buxom prognosticator wiggled around to face him.

"All right," she said, looking face to face with the blond man. "It was red and then blue and then pink and then white and..." she giggled, her eyes growing wide, "I think there was a purple in there too. Oh! and a black!"

"Oh God," Nicholas sighed and set Lucia free. "You can't get it straight. _You're_ lost. _We're_ lost."

"We're screwed," Uru concluded and then flung himself down into the moss beneath a tree. "And I'm for a rest."

"I'm sorry," Lucia said and her exotic features fell into a moue of concern. She really hadn't intended to get them lost and she really did need the flowers. "Forgive me?" she asked.

Nicholas reached out and took her arm, guiding her to the same tree Uru was near.

"Come on Lucia. We might as well rest too. And after that, we should put our head's together and figure out the directions, all right? Nicholas asked, hopefulness shining in his emerald green eyes and he was rewarded by a warm smile as Lucia leaned close and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Nikki. You're always good to me."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Uru muttered from his place beneath the tree and Nicholas, sitting down, made sure to kick pine needles over him.

* * *

Later, as the sun set and Uru started a fire, Nicholas tried to help Lucia remember the directions. Uru had gathered kindling and cleared a place for the flames, calling on his fire fusion, Karyl, to send tendrils of flame down his arm and into the dry branches, crisping the leaves and igniting a cheery flame to dance in the small pit. He listened with one ear as Nicholas prodded Lucia.

"So we follow a path with certain flowers, is that it?" Nicholas asked. "Which ones? I saw quite a few coloured blossoms on the way in here."

Lucia sighed, leaning close to the priest. She was close enough to give Nicholas a very intimate view and he felt himself falling into the thought of caressing the woman before catching himself. _Damn it Nicol!_

"I remember red, and blue," Lucia supplied looking up at Nicholas's green eyes. "And green and black and... oh, but not in the directions," she said and giggled. Nicholas mentally cringed. _If I didn't care for her, as a sister..._ "And blue and red and white. Oh! there was something about white. Now what was it?"

"That white is a liar and anyone wearing white is a dumb fuck, right?" Karyl said and blurred his form to reveal Uru standing by the fire. "Why don't you admit it Luce, you messed up."

Lucia frowned, pouting. "I already said so, meanie!"

Nicholas sighed, looking up at his roommate.

"And anyone who wears black is obviously a villain and out to destroy the world."

Silence reigned between them for a dozen heartbeats before Uru snorted and Nicholas shook his head.

"Honestly one would think you two hated each other," Lucia said and then giggled.

"We do," Uru scoffed, letting himself fall to a sitting position beside the fire to feed it. "We're just convenient."

Nicholas had to stifle a frown, his green eyes flashing hurt a moment. _Is that all we are?_ he wondered to himself. He let the hurt wash away with the flicker of the flames and nodded to himself. _Fine then. On your head be it. Two can play at that game_, but the frown did not abate in spite of the cheery fire and the thought of playing Uru for a fool.

"Are we all right here?" Lucia asked softly, breaking Nicholas's mood and he nodded.

"Yes, of course. Now, where were we?"

"Tip-toeing through the tulips and getting lost," Uru snorted then laughed. "Nah, wait, we did that last part already," and the fusionist rolled over onto his side in laughter.

"Prick," muttered Nicholas before turning back to Lucia. "Let's ignore the hyena and get this done, shall we?" he said.

After a while, the two looked toward the fire, the crackle of fragrant wood mixing with the smells of something else. At the fire, Uru was kneeling, his back to the pair, a stick in one hand as he poked the flames. Small tendrils of smoke rose from the fire and there was a sharp POP that had Uru snatching back his hand, putting finger to mouth.

"Ouch," he muttered.

"What are you doing?" Lucia asked, rolling to her knees and crawling seductively to his side.

Uru cast his glance back at the voluptuous dancer and smiled. "Supper," he said and reached toward fire. He'd placed several large stones next to the flames, outlining the small pit and on these were chunks of brown. "Bread and cheese. I never was very good at melting the stuff, but it's hot and it's good." He took up one chunk and handed it to Lucia. "Eat up," he said and then snatched another and tossed it over his head to land with a splat in Nicholas's lap. "You too, Knight in Shining Armor."

Nicholas chose to ignore the remark, taking up the bread and melted cheese, brushing away the dirt and pulling free a piece; melted cheese oozed from bread and Nick barely caught it with his tongue.

"MMM, thanks," he said and then "Ah! Hot!"

"Doofus," Lucia said around her piece of bread, her fingers holding a piece away and she both chewed and blew on the hot morsel. Uru just laughed silently, popping a piece in his mouth and chewing.

"Show off," Nicholas said and got up to join them by the fire.

"So," Uru began, "did you two sort things out?"

Nicholas nodded. "It seems we have to speak to the flowers."

Uru looked up at Nicholas, then Lucia, and back to the priest. "Yer kidding me!" he exclaimed and, at Lucia's verbal agreement, "I ain't talking to flowers, bub," he said.

Nicholas sat down, tucking his legs beneath him and continued to eat.

"Well, I don't wish to spend the night in this forest either. It's full of monsters, bugs and," he paused, looking pointedly at Uru, "harmonixers."

"Ha-ha." Uru waved one hand over head. "In case you hadn't noticed, Nicholas Conrad, it's dark."

Nicholas nodded. "Yes, so I gathered. But _you,_ Uru Hyuga, can see in the dark, and _I_ can provide light for the lady and myself," he answered.

Uru chewed silently for a moment then nodded. "But I am _not_ talkin' ta flowers!

Lucia finished her bread and clapped her hands, knocking crumbs into the flames. "I'll do that," she said, effectively shutting up her two male companions. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine then," they both said in unison.

Rising, Uru put the fire out, kicking dirt into it and stirring it up.

"You're a good little Boy Scout," Nicholas said, not catching himself in time to prevent Uru from rising with a handful of ashes which launched at his white clothing.

"Damn you Nick! Just shut the hell up! Jeez if I wanted to have an insulting conversation," he paused and pointed up the path to the patch of faintly glowing flowers, "I'd go ask the damned flowers ta tea and cookies!" Uru stormed away, climbing the path.

"I think you went too far, Nick," Lucia commented and the two of them climbed quickly to catch him up.

"Uru, come on, I was only joking. I'm sorry," Nicholas called into the forest. Uru was two paths away by now but paused at Nicholas's called apology.

"Yeah, well stop treating me like a dumb ass. I'm not."

"Fine. I'm sorry," Nicholas continued, hauling Lucia behind him and stopping at the junction of the forest path.

"So," Uru said, pointing at the flowers. "Who's talking to the damned things?"

"Certainly not you," came a gruff voice from the flower bed "You're obviously not smart enough to hold a conversation."

"Now, now, don't discount the travelers, Black. They're merely tired and frustrated."

Lucia and Nicholas gasped, Lucia pointing one long finger at the flowers.

"See, I told you!" she giggled.

Uru stood, hands open and mouth agape.

"It spoke," he said, one eyebrow crawling up into his hairline. "It spoke!" he declared.

"Yeah," Nicholas said with a smirk. "We gathered that."

"Hush boys," Lucia said and knelt beside the flowers. "Hello pretty flowers," she said.

"The flowers seemed to twitter on their stems, leaves moving of their own accord. One black flower glowed amongst the others and it seemed to regard Lucia with yellow-stamened pity.

"You let _that_ one travel with you?" the gruff voice said and Lucia recognized it as the first one to speak. "I thought you humans used a leash on your dogs."

"Please," Lucia said, "we're looking for a flower. A special flower that grows deep in the woods. The Adriatic Magnolia. Do you know where it is?"

There was a susurrus of flowery conversation and then one flower quivered, speaking softly.

"Take the middle road. I'm sure of it."

Lucia beamed her delight. "Thank you, pretty flower," she said and rose to her feet.

"You're gonna believe a flower?" Uru exclaimed.

"Do you have another idea?" Nicholas remarked. "Never mind, come on. I trust that flower more than I trust you right now." Nicholas followed after Lucia down the middle path into the forest. Behind them Uru remained, staring down at the flowers, one fist raised.

"You screw with us, I'm coming back here to tear you apart petal by petal, you got that, bub?" he said and stormed off.

"You sent them down the right way," the black flower growled as Uru left. The little white blossom twittered to itself for a bit.

"But she was so nice!"

It may have been the correct path but that didn't stop Lucia from pausing to speak to each cluster of flowers along the way. Uru caught up to them after she and Nicholas had taken one flower's advice and ended up circling around and back at the clump again.

"What? I thought they already told you where to go?" Uru remarked as a scratched and dirty Nicholas paused to dust himself off. "What happened to you?"

Nicholas snorted. "Ran into a little brother of yours, but my sword took care of it," he replied. Looking at the grime on Nicholas's clothing Uru smirked.

"Looks like he almost took care of you, haha."

"I think," Lucia said, kneeling down at the flowers again, that I should only talk to one of them, not the whole flower bed." She thought about it for a long minute, one nail resting on her lips. "I followed the directions of the white flower last time," she said, "so I should do that again." She looked at the flowers and noted one tiny white blossom neatly tucked beneath two larger blossoms. "Are you getting enough light, little one? Should I help you?"

The little white flower, not much more than a bud, quivered and opened up one petal. "Thank you," it's tiny, tinny voice said. "Take the left path. And then the right."

"Thank you," she said and indicated the correct path. "Uru, lead the way."

Startled the fusionist exclaimed, "Why me?"

"Because you can take on all your little brothers and cousins and let Lucia and I walk in peace," Nicholas responded, chuckling.

"My dad wasn't a demon, and he didn't screw bugs," the fusionist replied but moved ahead down the forest path.

"I thought you said your father was a harmonixer? That's where you got it, right?" Nicholas asked the black-clad back ahead of him.

"Yeah. My father could fuse but with only one soul – Czernobog, a nasty bastard. I used to have him too, and one day," he paused to check another intersection in a path without flowers. "One day I'm going to rip my mind up from the inside out so I can get it back. And all the others too."

Nicholas looked aside at Lucia. "Others?" _But he has others. Or at least the two I've seen_. "You have monsters already, Uru. What are you talking about?"

"Different ones, yeah. But you took the ones I had and I want them back," was all the fusionist would say and he moved ahead.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the center of the forest. The three of them paused at what, to Lucia's delight, looked like a cathedral of light within the dark depths of the Black Forest. Traceries of light and shadow played along the floor while, along one side white blossoms bloomed in fragrant abundance.

"Look!" she squealed and ran into the glade, and both Uru and Nicholas cried out a warning at once, battle-honed senses suddenly alerted to danger.

Nicholas ran forward, sword appearing quickly in his hand, his other reaching to snatch up Lucia before the snaking tendrils coming from above could snag her. Uru too was shouting a warning, but not to his companions. He'd transformed once again, his body suddenly covered in hard, chitinous skin like an insect. But when Nicholas looked closer he saw that Uru resembled a moving rock.

_What the hell? _

Overhead, a huge vine flower descended from the forest canopy, its white blossom deceptively beautiful as it dripped poisonous sap, and Uru's fusion made the first move, grabbing it by one gyrating lower vine and pulling it, swinging it around to smash it against a nearby root-covered cliff-face. The things screeched loudly and Lucia squinted in pain. She pulled free of Nicholas's grasp and slipped a crest from the small bag at her hip, muttering the words to a spell even as Nicholas leapt forward, sword swinging and slicing down, carving off several feet of vines.

A whoosh of flame came from Lucia's position, her crest sending an arc of fire toward the living plant monster, but it was the rock demon at the flower's roots that took the hit, reaching in to grab the insides of the plant, stamen, and pistols, whatever it could reach and yanking. The fire washed over Uru and the fusion cringed slightly, but did not react, instead pulling guts from the monster flower.

"You understand, this is doing it the hard way?" Nicholas called out and then backpedaled as the flower sent a spray of dry, aromatic pollen toward him and he slid to his knees gasping for breath. "It's sleep powder," he groaned and Lucia was instantly at his side, taking a small white pill from her pack.

"Here, it's a general antidote," she offered and placed the pill between Nicholas's lips. After a moment the wavering, fuzzy feeling that had washed over the priest faded and he looked up to see Uru's fusion step back from raping the plant of its guts and gesture. The monstrous flower was closer to the ground now, the gyrations of its vines less and its attacks slower to come. The fusion moved, summoning magic, and suddenly rocks shot up from the forest floor; sharp spires of stone ripped through the flower and sent even more of the fine, powdery dust into the air.

"We'd better move back. And be ready with medicines. Uru seems on a tear," Nicholas said.

Uru was indeed on a tear as again and again he summoned rocky destruction onto the monstrous flower, finishing it up with a roar as long, sharp claws raked and scored along the flowers now bruised and shredded leaves and petals. In another moment, the flower monster fluttered and floated to the ground in a shower of pale dust and, even as Uru released his fusion, he kicked at the dead thing.

"Damnit," he growled. "Damnit," he turned a hard crimson gaze onto Nicholas and Lucia. "Great help there, bastard," he ground out and leapt across the clearing, grabbing a fist-full of Nicholas's shirt and forcing them to the ground. Clothing ripped as Uru tore at the priest, hard fist hitting softer flesh with an impact that sent Nicholas's sword skidding across the glade and his breath exploding outward. Surprise, pain and confusion warred for ascendancy and a desire to kick Uru's butt, however the younger man's strength had him pinned down. Instead, he reached within, righteous anger joining with his desire for freedom. He pulled one arm free, slamming the hand against Uru's chest and muttered a single word. An explosion of light followed, forcing Uru back, slamming him into the forest wall across the glade.

"You bastard," Nicholas gasped. "You godless heathen! May God's wrath flay the flesh from your sorry bones!" Nicholas was pushing himself to his feet, a look of utter contempt in his green eyes. His lips were forming another spell just as Lucia stepped in front of him, one arm raised high, only to descend with a crack as she slapped him.

"Nicholas!" Lucia shouted, her voice rising in a screech before turning to run toward Uru. He was lying against the far cliff wall, head lolling to one side, his chest heaving. Lucia knelt at his side, checking him quickly for injuries. "At least he's alive. You could have killed him," he called to Nicholas. The priest had risen to his feet, dusting himself off, looking hard at both the dancer and the fusionist.

"He tried to kill me first."

"So that's an excuse?" Lucia asked. "He fought harder than either of us. He... he was excited, that's all," Lucia said softly, taking a drop of oil from one of her small phials and putting it on Uru's lips.

"You always defend him," Nicholas said, still feeling the bite of rage. _He tried to kill me. That stupid, godless heathen; that harmonixer. That... **Godslayer**_! His anger was building again and he suddenly caught it, like a wisp of sulpher on the air. He suddenly shuddered and shook himself before joining Lucia. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out," he said.

Lucia nodded. "I know. You two have such bad blood sometimes. You worry me."

Nicholas looked at the unconscious fusionist at his feet and shrugged. Kneeling he indicated the flowers across the glade.

"Why don't you pick what you need, Lucia and I'll take care of Uru." He watched for a moment as the lovely dancer moved away before turning to his partner. It was true, he thought, that sometimes he and Uru were more interested in killing each other. He was sure it had more to do with their pasts than their current situation. He didn't hate the harmonixer, but that, at the moment, was about all he could say.

"I think I need to pray over this, Uru. You won't mind, will you?" he looked at the unconscious man. "No, of course you won't." He clasped his hands together. He knew very well that he could call on the Light of God to heal his companion. In fact, he wanted to. However, there was more to it than that. He also had to seek God in that healing, and ask forgiveness. Yes, he was no longer living as a priest, but the hands of the anointing, once laid on his head, could never be removed. Nicholas believed. Therefore, Nicholas prayed silently for a moment, seeking God in his prayer, and in the power that ran through his soul and, after that prayer, he reached out with calloused fingers and gently touched the supine man at his knees and called down a blessing. Soft, translucent light came from the air around him, bathing him in its blessings and washing over his partner, penetrating the bruised and damaged flesh, healing it.

* * *

The building's sign, in large, ornate script, read Divination. Standing on the street before the building, the street lamps playing pale yellow flickers and dancing with their shadows, the three dancers were practically holding each other upright. It had been a long trip back and now they looked forward to supper and a night of rest. However, once Lucia opened the door, they knew they were wrong.

"Where have you been?" Carla demanded. The small woman practically ran down the short hall to the front door. Carla owned the business, and was their employer.

Lucia beamed happily, showing the net with the Magnolia blossoms secured within.

"We got them, Carla. We got the Adriatic Magnolia flowers," she said and giggled.

Carla squinted through her glasses at the bundle of flowers, the dirty and bedraggled state of her best fortune teller and the two men with her.

"What did you think you were doing, haring off when I have paying customers?" she hissed. "You," and she pointed at Nicholas. "You left without permission!"

Nicholas blinked in amazement.

"But Carla, Uru told me you gave us permission to accompany Lucia," he said. _Ah-ha, I was right_, he thought.

"I what?" startled the old woman turned blazing eyes onto Uru. "You!" she seethed. "You will stay and do the work of all three of you! The rest of you, get out of my sight!"

"What?!" Uru exclaimed and tried to grab Nicholas's arm but he and Lucia beat a hasty retreat.

"Get washed up, boy. Meiyuan and the Mayzimels's are waiting for you in room three."

"Noooooooooooo!" Uru groaned but ran quickly to change before Carla could bring out the paddle. _I'll get you for this, Nikki. I swear by my father's coat, I'll get you! _

Nicholas ran quickly to the dressing room, Uru's cry of despair echoing in his ears but laughter burbling up inside him. _I knew this was going to happen, he laughed to himself_. He grabbed up a change of clothes and headed out. _Well, the least I can do is have supper ready,_ he thought, _and a warm bath_. He shuddered. _The Mayzimels. Poor Uru_!

_Tired. Hungry. Food. Sleep_. The mantra followed him step by weary step up the Arno and past the Ponte Vecchio to his apartment. Yellow light flickered in the window and he knew Nicholas was home. _Damn him. Bastard_. With half a mind, he climbed the stairs, hand resting on the door latch as he caught his breath. _Those damned brothers_, he thought. _Those goddamned brothers_. They tended to touch, or to try, and each time Uru had to move away, without seeming to avoid the contact. Sometimes he succeeded others he did not. He felt violated, he felt exhausted and, somewhere, deep inside, past the utter fatigue, he was pissed. With a sigh, he pushed open the door.

Inside was warm and inviting, deliciously scented with candles _Damned Priest_! and the smells of food. On the table was a covered plate, and Uru slid to the floor beside it, snatching off the cover. Smells of roast beef and potatoes with butter curled up and around his nose, and the exhausted young man dug in, spooning a mixture of meat, potatoes and peas into his mouth. Next to the plate was a dark glass and Uru, mouth full and dripping with gravy, sniffed at the contents. He nodded, quickly swallowing and then taking a long pull on the glass. Wine was not his preferred drink, but this was rich, full bodied and red as blood.

_Well, I guess the bastard is feeling guilty for his dirty trick_, Uru thought. Finishing the food and drink, he rose kicking off his boots as he stumbled down the hall to the bath. _I am not forgiving the shit though_, he thought and then paused, leaning against the door jamb to the bathroom. The tub was also nearly full, hot steam curling around the fixtures, the room warm and most inviting. _Okay, well, maybe I'll think about it_…

Clothes quickly ended up on the floor and the water up over his shoulders as Uru submerged himself in the tub. A quick rub with soap and sponge and he then propped his feet up on the rim of the tub, arms over the sides, and napped while the water turned cool.

Later, Nicholas found the messy dishes and put them in the sink to soak. It gave him satisfaction to know that Uru had accepted the meal. _Now, if only he'll accept the bath and relax a bit. I know what kind of trail Carla put him through if only because she's done it to me as well. I…_ he paused to pick up a small bottle set atop the mantle and headed down the hall toward the bath. _I admit what I did was craven_, he grinned to himself. _And I'm sure I would have loved seeing Uru put through his paces. Still_… He had hopes of finding Uru relaxed, at ease, and willing to accept a little tender care. The bottle of oil was his offering and he knew that giving his companion a massage, while dangerous, might prove entertaining as well. _One of the things I always found disturbing while in training_, he remembered_, was that fighting wasn't the only thing that aroused me. Healing is as good as any aphrodisiac known to man_, he thought and his silent chuckle made him smile warmly.

Inside the bath was still steamy, the room warm and moist and smelling of soap. Uru had nodded off, feet propped up on the faucet, arms over the sides of the tub and chin resting just at the waterline. Nicholas's smile blossomed into a grin as he slipped in and sat on the edge of the tub. He sat staring for a minute, investigating the man in front of him, seeing the long ago wounds puckered along his arms and one long scar running down his ribcage. _Must have happened before he met a healer_, he thought. He reached down and pulled the plug, waiting for the water to drain. In one hand he held the small phial of oil and he fiddled with it a moment before opening it and putting pouring some into the palm of his hand.

_Now, where do I start_? The thought entertained him, his grin widening. He tried an arm, the one flung near to his side of the tub. He ran one finger down the length, following the form and contour of Uru's muscles. The fighter was built top-heavy, his chest, arms and shoulders massive with muscle while his hips and legs, while equally muscular, obviously weren't Uru's choice of weapon. Having seen him fight, Nicholas knew Uru was all fists. He picked up the hand, working the oil into the knuckles and down each finger, slowly, carefully, letting the warmth of the bath seep into his own skin through his shirt and trousers.

When he finished the first arm he rose and, stripping off his shirt, moved to the other side, sitting on the tub once more and pouring another libation of oil into his palm.

_I should be grateful he's sleeping_, he thought as he slowly outlined the muscles of Uru's arm, _but this might be more fun if he were awake._ Nicholas was unsure, knowing Uru, if that was a dangerous thought or just his own wishful thinking. _Definitely wishful_. After a few minutes the other arm was also done and Nicholas rose, coming around behind the tub, kneeling down so that Uru's head was against his chest. He poured more oil and began a soft-fingered exploration of the bather's chest, oil leaving a soft sheen on the clean skin.

The food had filled his belly and now, the hot water was soothing his muscles. Damn that Nikki for knowing just what he needed right now – even if it was his fault. Steam tickled his nose and perspiration began to form drops in his hair, sliding down to dip into the tub. Uru found himself drifting, the warm water carrying him to that restful place he had not known in many long, lonely months. The warmth belied the memory, the restfulness, but only because his _own_ happiness was anything but warm, in fact, it was icy cold.

Snow lay on the ground in patches, little icy chips wedged between the rocks along the road. Beneath the forest canopy the ground was slick from melted ice formed and reformed in the nascent spring; a few crocus had popped up amidst the ice and snow, their deep blue and blindingly white buds both delicate and delightful. Even Uru could appreciate them, especially when that woman did as well. She knelt next to one small patch, her stockings growing instantly wet and touched one small blossom with her white-gloved fingers.

"It's so beautiful, Uru, don't you think?" her voice, soft, lilting and with a touch of England, warmed his heart and he grinned at her, oblivious to the flowers.

"Sure, whatever you say, babe."

She, in a moment of amusement, plucked one small bloom and brought it to him, its whiteness glistening with crystal snow and Uru had to blink the stars from his eyes to see her better.

"Alice?" But she only smiled, her own pale complexion rivaling that of the crocus, and she brought the little blossom up to his head, nestling it amidst his tangled and dirty brown locks.

"There," she said and then clasped her hands over her mouth to capture her giggles. Uru was sure he looked the fool, especially when Keith, their other companion, grinned, his vampire fangs showing.

He reached up, brushing the flower from his hair and crushing it in his fighting gloves, his embarrassed gaze catching the look of hurt in Alice's fjord-blue eyes and he suddenly felt the cad. Instead, he bent and plucked another blossom, placing it in her braid.

"There. It looks better on you anyway," he said and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry," he said softly and bent to kiss her forehead, wishing it were her lips. He knew those lips, knew their taste without ever tasting them. They were soft and cool and her breath was minty and he loved her cool fingers running down his chest.

Suddenly he was awake, eyes opening to capture jade green ones as Uru and Nicholas stared eye-to-eye.

"What are you doing?" he asked, instantly suspicious of the blond priest and aware that he was lying in the bathtub, naked. _Shit, can't I even take a bath in peace?_ The water was gone, his dream cut short and his happiness flew away on fluttering dark lashes over green eyes.

Nicholas pulled back from the tub, a tinge of colour marking his pale cheeks that had nothing to do with the warm bathroom.

"S-sorry. I was just trying to..." he held up the bottle of oil. Uru climbed carefully to his feet, steeping out onto the floor. Nicholas's shirt lay next to his own clothing and Uru smirked.

"Like hell," he said. "You don't need to take your clothes off for _that_," and his chin jutted out, indicating the oil. "I think you had something else in mind." Nicholas blushed, the heat rising from his belly to his brain, and the colour turning his pale flesh flush. Uru's smirk widened. "You know, I still owe you for this morning," he said and reaching out, took Nicholas's hand, tossing the bottle of oil down to the pile of clothing.

"Uru, I-" But Uru put one finger over the other man's mouth.

"No, you listen up." Without asking, he pulled Nicholas's belt open, sliding it through the loops on his trousers and then dropping it with finality to the floor before turning his attention the buttons. The top one slid open first. "By rights I'm not happy with you. Okay, Lucia played a stupid trick on us, but you figured it out and didn't say anything." The second button opened. "And then, the whole way through the woods you're giving me shit about one thing and another. Do you think I like that?" he asked and the third button opened. "You lied to me. You set me up to pay Carla's price – and you didn't even help me against that damned monster plant, that demon!" he finished and then yanked the rest of the buttons off with a powerful shove, ripping the pants and shoving them down over Nicholas's hips with one motion. He then grasped Nicholas closer, one hand to his chin and pulling him down slightly until he could put his mouth to Nicholas's lips, his breath hot from the bath. Nicholas felt the forced intrusion of Uru's tongue and opened his mouth to accept the intruder even as he felt Uru's other hand cupping him below, rough fingers sliding down his flesh and leaving an abrasion of want and desire as he moved on.

"It's been a bad day for me, Nikki, with the shitty help you didn't give me in the forest today and it finished off with me trying to avoid the godamned fairy fingers. What part of this says 'I wanna make nice'? Hmmm?" A sharp knee came up and slammed into Nicholas's groin and he gasped, collapsing over the side of the tub with Uru's helpful shove, and Uru came up behind him, one hand pressing down on his back. "You're a bastard, Nick; a right bastard and I'm going to give you a lesson forgiveness. It's all pleasure and pain, Nick, pleasure and pain." Nicholas's backside was a white as the rest of him and Uru slapped his butt hard, leaving a red mark. He leaned closer, letting one hand slide to his own manhood, his rough fingers stroking and coaxing himself to hardness. This was a lesson he wanted to teach Nikki, a lesson for screwing with him constantly; a lesson for betraying him; a lesson for a whole lot of things he didn't want to face about himself, including his desire to hurt his partner.

The rim of the tub pressed hard into Nicholas's flesh, his own arousal beginning to tease him and brush against the cooling metal of the tub. He knew Uru's anger was not with him so much as with the hand life had dealt him – and he admitted again that, yes, he deserved Uru's sanction for his earlier behavior. But Nicholas was no longer hearing Uru's' words, his excuses. He was hearing the man's groans, hearing the slap of flesh against flesh as Uru, in truth, paid him back for being a bastard. The sharp pain of his entry, the grunts of effort coupled with Nicholas's own moans. His head down in the tub, one hand holding the side, he tried to reach his own need with his fingers, the position difficult and cramped. His own cries of carnal need joined Uru's groans and a little part of himself wondered how they had descended so far into hell's embrace.

_"It's all pleasure and pain, Nick, pleasure and pain."_ The words came back to him, haunted him, echoing in his memory as the grinding pain stopped, as cool drops pattered on his face and body. He shivered and opened his eyes, expecting to see an angry Uru but instead seeing one of his monsters; a momentary glimpse, a flash of rainbows glittering in the air around him and then the blur of release as the man knelt beside him.

"You okay?" he asked softly and Nicholas found he could nod his head, curious for a moment over his lack of pain.

"You healed me?" A single nod of the brown head and a blink of crimson eyes.

"Yeah."

Nicholas blinked, raising himself up on one elbow to look around. They were in the bath and beside him was their clothing, shoved aside into a corner. A towel was draped over his lower body and there was a circle of red – blood? Nicholas frowned slightly.

"Next time use oil."

Uru, kneeling beside him, settled his naked butt on the tiles with a smirk.

"And what makes you think there'll be a 'next time', priest?"

Nicholas thought about that, and thought about the pain he'd endured, to satisfy Uru's desire for pleasure and pain – to deal a dish of fairness to an otherwise unfair day. They were not lovers; they were not friends. In fact, Nicholas remarked, they had once been enemies. But fate handed them a second chance, fate or God or... He looked up at Uru's scarlet eyes, eyes burning blood-red with his inner turmoil and pain. No, they were not friends. They were a convenience. But even Nicholas knew that, deep inside himself, hidden away in a tiny corner of his priestly soul, was the realization that they could be so much more. Could be. Might be.

"Pain and pleasure, Uru," he replied.


End file.
